1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling a video-camera and, more particularly, to the operation and function of a camera body which connects to various accessories including a station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The videocamera, in recent years, has been getting smaller and a camera integral-type VTR (Video Tape Recorder) combined with a camera and a video tape recorder in one body has become common. The camera integral-type VTR includes not only a record function for video taping but also a play back function.
The functions of the camera body are capable of being utilized effectively because it includes a video I/O (input-output) terminal and S-video I/O terminal to input and output a video signal from the external apparatus, an audio I/O terminal to input and output an audio signal from the external apparatus, a microphone input terminal to input the audio signal from an external microphone and a remote terminal and they are connected with terminals that have various accessories, such as a television system, station, external camera, monitor, monitor remote controller, and marine package.
When the above-mentioned various accessories, however, are connected, a lot of terminals would be required and the functioning of the camera body would be difficult. The operation would also be difficult due to the changeover of the operation mode in accordance with what accessories would be used.
For example, if the camera body is connected to a station in order to use the camera body as a stationary VTR, the operation mode of the camera body would not be used in the camera mode but in the VTR mode. Therefore, the operation mode would be required in order to change to the VTR mode. Also, the operation mode of the camera body is required to change to the VTR mode, when the camera body is connected to an external camera (a zoom camera) without a VTR function to use the camera body as a video tape recorder. If the camera body is placed in the marine package, the external microphone of marine package is required to connect with the microphone input of the camera body and an internal microphone in the camera body is required to change to the external microphone.
In a possible case of double operation when using the function buttons provided both on the camera body and the monitor remote controller or above-mentioned accessories connected with the camera body, some unexpected problems might be caused. A portable monitor, monitor remote controller or the like which have an external input terminal and are provided for displaying video by a liquid crystal display thereof is expected to switch its monitor power ON or OFF state by means of a power switch to save electric power when not used. If a camera is used with an external monitor which has a loudspeaker and electrically and structurally attached to the camera so as to be used to confirm actual pictures being taped (finder), there will take place so-called a howling sound since there is a short distance between a microphone of the camera and the loudspeaker of the external monitor.